masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Sirta Foundation
The Sirta Foundation is a human biomedical non-profit organization renowned for its humanitarian efforts and groundbreaking research into genetics. __TOC__ Background The Sirta Foundation made its fortune eliminating several genetic diseases endemic to human populations. Sirta created medi-gel, which, while technically illegal under Council law, is far too useful to ban. Another product is the Sirta Home Series AutoMedBed, an expensive piece of emergency equipment that comes with a sophisticated medical VI. Sirta refuses on principle to produce weapons or similar "offensive" products, but they do offer basic protective or utilitarian items ranging from armor to omni-tools to bio-amps. Their full-body armors in particular regenerates the health of characters when worn, while their armor pieces variously confer health or strength-related benefits. An armory license for Sirta Foundation can be purchased from Delan in the Citadel's Presidium, or from Petozi on Noveria, or from Commander Rentola, after he is rescued from Virmire, on the SSV Normandy for 100 credits. The Foundation also operates at least two shops in the Citadel: Sirta Foundation on Zakera Ward and Sirta Supplies inside Huerta Memorial Hospital. In 2183, a Sirta Foundation facility on Chohe is attacked by a group of biotic fanatics, who took the facility's entire staff hostage. Commander Shepard can resolve the situation upon receiving the assignment from Admiral Hackett, which has various outcomes depending on how many of the Sirta scientists survive. By 2185, however, the attack on the Chohe facility brought Sirta to its knees financially, and it was predicted that the foundation would soon declare bankruptcy and dissolve. Fortunately, asari colonists on Lusia began selling platinum, discovered in abundance on the largest moon of Pronoia, to the foundation for less than its market value. This discount is believed to have single-handedly saved Sirta from bankruptcy. In 2186, numerous security fields are installed at the Citadel due to a massive influx of refugees. The underlying technology uses highly advanced biometric authentication systems developed by the Sirta Foundation. Armor Mass Effect Mass Effect 2 In Mass Effect 2, the Sirta Foundation manufactures three pieces for the N7 Armor: *Strength Boost Pads :Incorporates a series of lightweight beryllium and tungsten braces and micro-servos to support and enhance the natural movements of the wearer. Originally developed by the Sirta Foundation to aid in the primary construction phase of planet settlement, it has since been adapted for more martial purposes. *Stimulator Conduits :Incorporates a series of beryllium and tungsten braces and micro-servos to support and enhance the natural movements of the wearer for short periods of time. Originally developed by the Sirta Foundation for search and rescue personnel, it has been adapted for military use. *Life Support Webbing :Within a wearable framework, the Sirta Foundation developed an innovative net of micro-stimulants and medi-gel in order to increase the chances of survival for aid workers and military personnel working in a hostile environment. Omni-tools Biotic Amps Trivia *The PC version of Mass Effect reveals that internally this manufacturer is referred to as 'Sitta' instead, but had been renamed to 'Sirta' in localization. On the PC and PS3 versions, the license is referred to as ''Sitta ''Foundation License as its armory license. *Whatever the outcome of the mission UNC: Besieged Base, news reports in Mass Effect 2 consistently state that Sirta Foundation will soon be bankrupt because the attack ended in tragedy. This is due to a bug. If the hostages were saved, cut content suggests that Sirta would instead have halted an inter-species virus http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gmXDwXxl_80&feature=player_embedded. fr:Fondation Sirta Category:Corporations Category:Manufacturers Category:Light Armor Category:Medium Armor Category:Heavy Armor Category:Biotics Category:Initiation